charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Quinn
"Call me Quinn." - Richard tells Paige to call him Quinn : Conjured by Charmed One, Paige Matthews, Richard Quinn was a detective created to assist Paige in the Charmed Comic "Crossed, Triple-Crossed". Paige Conjures Richard After learning that her son Henry's father had been found and that he is part of a crime family known as the Mercers, Paige decided to take matters into her own hands to research the family. : Back at Halliwell Manor, she prepared a potion and spell to conjure a detective. Once conjured, Richard appeared in black and white, similar to Billy Appleby who displayed a black and white exterior years prior in 2000. He explains to the sisters that for them he will wave his usual fee and Paige finds make up to give his appearance technicolor. : Once colored, the two proceed to the Mercers home where they are quickly discovered before finding any useful information. However, the two notice Henry's father and Richard insists Paige go on a date with him to give them a chance to snoop more. Paige hesitantly agrees before the two head back to Halliwell Manor, where the effects of conjuring Richard cause the Manor to transform into black and white. : Paige later goes on the date with Henry's father and drugs him, causing him to pass out. Paige quickly orbed Richard into the home where they began to search for incriminating evidence against the Mercer family. Richard told Paige to look in a place that would be hidden but somewhere that Henry's father's ego would show it off at the same time: hiding it in plain sight. Paige figures that it behind the portrait of a laundered dollar that the man showed her. : The two discover a safe behind the portrait, where they discover a USB flash drive. Paige orbed Richard back to the Manor while she remained at Henry's father's house. After ditching the man, Paige returned to the Manor where she discovered Richard took off with the USB flash drive and her laptop. : As the effects of conjuring Quinn took a toll on Paige, causing her to become black and white. But Quinn then called the Manor demanding that Paige make him human in exchange for the laptop and USB. : An hour later Quinn arrived at the Manor and explained he planned to keep his end of the bargain as long as the sisters did as well. They head upstairs as Quinn notes they seem to have fixed the black-and-white problem that the Manor faced - Piper says that only a few rooms have been reversed. Quinn says that he knows what it took for Paige to conjure him, so he'd know if she's doing anything wrong. : Paige performs the spell to make Quinn real. Wondering if it worked, Piper suggests he look in the mirror and wipe off the make-up from before. It doesn't rub off. He goes to hand over the laptop to Paige, but he's been triple-crossed. The real Paige hid away in the attic while the fake Paige, Henry under the effects of a glamour and voice-mimicking spell, cast the spell. Paige pointed out that since Henry has no magic, any spell he performed simply wouldn't work. : Quinn was confused by how his skin didn't return to grey. Again, Paige pointed out how useful glamours are. She then poured a potion over Quinn and he's returned to the book he was conjured from. Paige's Spell In order to conjure Richard, Paige created a potion and chanted this spell: Blackthorn, nutmeg and a few bleeding hearts. Bind some old school skills with internet smarts. Let him know what I know, see what I've seen. Everything else, give him power to glean. To fight modern crime lords and how they think, Send a street-wise detective that bleeds ink! Images Category: Charmed Comics Category: Charmed Comics Volume 4 Category: Out of Universe Category: Magical Beings